


just a little bit

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu!! Kink List [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Under-negotiated Kink, voyeurism/exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei decides to try something with Kuroo...except it's not exactly with Kuroo</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> WElp.....I hope you can't tell I'm having the crappiest writer's block ever ha,,,,  
> This came out of no where, I think I was just obsessing over Kei's fingers for a while...  
> The under-negotiated kink is just Kei liking to be watched while he's pleasuring himself, nothing life threatening or anything like that so,,,

Kei is intent on destroying Kuroo tonight.

Whether it’s accidental or not, he’s doing it.

For what feels like the past hour, Kei has been lying in bed naked with his upper back and shoulders propped against a bundle of pillows and legs spread wide and lazily against the soft comforter. There’s a small tube that’s unmistakable lying next to him, the cap still popped open and letting the contents slowly slip out.

There’s a soft tune playing in the background that completely escapes Kuroo’s memory because all he can see is Kei’s long, thin yet beautiful fingers pushing into himself, sliding in messily but with familiarity.

He was generous with the lube, as he’s always been, and he’s moving with purpose. His legs tremble with pleasure has he repeatedly pushes his two fingers deep before pulling them out to repeat.

It’s a tense atmosphere and Kuroo is transfixed by the slightest of details, like the bead of sweat that rolls down Kei’s neck to pool at his collarbone, or the slight jump in his muscles when he probes at his prostate.

His face is tight but focused on his task, glasses forgotten on the bedside table, so there’s no mistaking the heat in Kei’s eyes as they stutter over to Kuroo before snapping to the ceiling.

There’s a flush high on his cheeks that descends all the way down to his neck and chest…a truly beautiful curtain raiser for the darkened pink color of his nipples. It’s obvious to Kuroo that he must have touched them sometime before Kuroo had walked in on this little “show”.

Everything about what he was seeing was wonderful, one of the most beautiful things he was privy to all week.

The only problem was that Kei wouldn’t let Kuroo _touch_ him.

Every time his hand reached forward to palm Kei’s leaking cock it was pushed away. Every time he whined and nosed at Kei’s sweaty neck he was turned away from.

It was the most terrible way Kei could test his control.

He _whimpered_ as he drew forward, watching the erratic rise and fall of Kei’s chest enraptured. His ears caught every slight hitch in Kei’s breath and every high keen he released when he added another finger.

“Kei…? Baby, please.”

He tried again when Kei pulls his fingers out to apply more lube; his fingers trail from the softness of his balls to Kei’s slippery opening, teasing around the entrance briefly before Kei pushes his hand away with wet fingers.

Kuroo lets out an honest to god wail.

Kei chuckles breathlessly and Kuroo’s fingers twitch with the need to touch and bring him to the brinks of pleasure.

Kei sighs shakily, pushing his finger back in before resuming his steady pace, fingers sometimes rubbing  or sometimes thrusting with a wet squelching noise that was accompanied by Kei’s short gasps of pleasure.

He runs a hand over his neck and isn’t surprised that he finds himself sweating despite his complete undress.

“Baby, baby baby, what-“

Kei suddenly arches his back, a strangled moan caught in his throat as his fingers stop thrusting and instead settle for rubbing and abusing his prostate, one of Kuroo’s favorite things to do.

Kuroo bites his lip and reaches down, grinding the heel of his hand against his cock before his patience runs out and he wraps his fingers around himself.

He doesn’t bother with the lube, his own pre come working just fine to make the motion smooth.

He pants in sync with Kei, eyes wide and searching for the signs of Kei about to come: the short, low ‘ah’s, biting the inside of his cheek, eyes widening, he was looking for it all.

Kei didn’t disappoint as his orgasm rushed at him wildly, every movement he made was jerky and uncontrolled; the only thing on his mind was to come and god-

He was going to come untouched.

His opposite hand lay at his side, fisting the blankets in barely constrained ecstasy.

His cock bounced with the force of his thrusting, pre come dribbling out of his slit and onto the heated skin of his stomach.

His moans rose in volume and Kuroo groaned along with him, his hand moving fast and crazed to get him to release.

His eyes met Kei’s for only the second time that night and he threw his head back, showing the bobbing of his throat as he whispered Kei’s name over and over again as heat built up inside of him.

It was like fire licking at the inside of his stomach and he was so close, he could feel his eyes closing against the force of it just as Kei let out a short scream, body curving up in a beautiful arch.

“Tetsurou-!”

It only took the first syllable to push Kuroo over the edge, a cry tearing from his throat just as he spills over his hand and what feels like absolute heat blinds him.

It takes more than a couple of seconds for Kuroo to come back to himself, and he immediately looks to Kei who’s lying flat on his back, legs flat on the comforter as well. His chest is heaving with each breath and an occasional shock passing through him as if he’d been electrocuted.

Kuroo grins lazily, his eyes threatening to shut for the rest of the night, but he pulls himself up on his knees to make his way over to Kei’s exhausted body.

He lies a hand on Kei’s warm lower stomach where there’s drying come and blinks owlishly when Kei yelps and another rope of come drools weakly from his spent cock.

Kuroo watches on in amazement before lying down, close, but not touching Kei too much just yet.

He hums and kisses Kei’s head.

There’s silence between them for a while, nothing but Kei’s breathing matching with Kuroo’s to fill it.

After a bit, Kei exhales deeply and turns to look at Kuroo tiredly with a pleased look on his face.

“Sorry…I wanted you to watch me…I like that.”

Kuroo huffs out a laugh and runs his fingers through Kei’s damp hair by his face.

“Ha…I can see that. After all, you made me sit and watch while you fingered yourself in to a frenzy.” He laughs again when Kei weakly pokes him in the chest.

Kuroo sighs into Kei’s hair, “baby baby, baby boy.”

“We can do that anytime you like, k? I’m gonna’ get a towel and wash us up, ‘m too tired for a shower.”

He words are mumbled against Kei’s head but he makes no move to get up.

They just lie there, Kei pressing an insistent hand onto Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo stroking the skin of Kei’s arm gently, murmuring softly into his hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> I (honestly i did) tried to do something different with how I was writing, so if you want, I'd like if you could tell me if it's...working, haha.


End file.
